Wizards of Hogwarts and Waverly Place
by oXAnimeGurlXo
Summary: Crumbs and Dumbledore came to the Russo family to tell them that they have been accepted into Hogwarts in England to study more wizardry they could never learn in WizTech, and Hogwarts can learn from them. Sorry bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

WOWP/HP

Alex, Justin, and Max were all bored while their father Jerry Russo was reviewing wizardry on the last week of summer. Alex was about to become a junior, Max a sophomore, and Justin as a senior. Jerry soon yelled out, "Alex, I want you to cast the animation spell on this cup."

"Huh, anything to get me out of this lesson... Murrieta Animata!" However the cup didn't do anything. Suddenly the door near them opened and Professor Crumbs came out with three boxes levitating in the air. Next to him was an old man in wizard robes.

"Russoes, I want you to meet Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts, another school of Wizardry. Dumbledore, this is the family I was just telling you about," said Crumbs.

Jerry Russo quickly said hi to the two professors with a confused look on his face. Knowing the Russo family was confused, Crumbs spoke up.

"Jerry Russo, your children have been accepted into the school of Hogwarts for wizards. This is a BOARDING SCHOOL, anyways, they teach many different classes here. Justin can extend his knowledge. Max will learn new ways to learn spells. And Alex will....Oh, Alex will...I don't know but she might learn to have responsibilities there. If you accept then take these packages," Crumbs explained. All three kids took the packages and opened them up. Inside each were five robes, a new wand that were made especially for them, new Wizardry books, and a pet. Alex got a cat, Justin and Max both got an owl.

Alex of course started to complain, "Oh come on! How come every wizard school has to have robes? At least this one doesn't make you wear glasses..."

"Alex this is a great opportunity! We can learn new spells, and I can have this new school learn my reputation!" Justin yelled in an excited voice. Alex couldn't help but make a come back, "Of what? Being a dork?" Justin mocked her voice and said it back. Jerry soon broke up the argument and said that they accept to go to Hogwarts. The two professors were thrilled. Dumbledore finally spoke, "Perfect then. At the end of this week, go to the train station in England and go through the place between station 9 and 10. I'll be looking forward to see you children." After the professors left, Alex realized something.

"Wait did they say boarding school? I don't wanna leave what about Harper and Dean?" Alex started to cry. Jerry quickly comforted her. "Don't worry you'll see them and us on breaks and summer. Plus this school might be good for you kids. You HAVE to take it! I'll go tell your mother!" He ran off to tell Theresa while Max and Justin comforted Alex.

FF to the train station--------------------------------------------------------------------

The family had learned to use floo powder thanks to Professor Dumbledore and had arrived at the train station. They finally where to go, but they were still confused. The only thing between stations 9 and 10 was a stone wall! A family with red heads soon approached them from behind. One of the boys spoke first.

"If you don't mind, could you please hurry it up? Just go through" Jerry spoke for his kids, "Um we don't know how..." The woman from the other family told them to move so her children could demonstrate. After all the children made it through the wall, the Russoes got ready. They ran through to see the children of the other family waiting for them. One of the twin boys introduced themselves as Justin introduced his siblings. The two families started talking happily about New York and about Hogwarts.

Suddenly a boy and a girl opened to door to their train compartment. They introduced themselves as Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. They were pretty surprised when the Russo family said they didn't know Harry Potter. The kids all explained about why Harry was famous to them. Ron started to talk, "Oh and by the way, shouldn't we about Malfoy?" The whole compartment made dirty faces and groans as they heard his name, except the Russo of course. Alex was the first to reply.

"Let me guess, he's a jerk you guys hate?" They all shot her confused looks of how she knew. "What? Your guys' faces showed that you guys don't like him. Would you quit looking at me? Gosh, staring is rude!" Max started to talk after Alex looked away. "Hey what kind of things do you guys do at Hogwarts? Back at our old school, I'm the crazy one who does weird stuff that make people laugh for no reason! Plus I play pranks with Alex a lot." The twins then talked and compared pranks with Alex and Max.

Justin then said what he does, "I'm the one who keeps these two in line and the best one in both of my schools!" Hermione's face lit up at that and said, "Same here! We should study together sometimes!" "Sure! Oh, and I also play chess!" This time Ron and Harry got interested. "So do we!" they said together. Hermoione looked outside and told them to go change into their robes. Alex, Ginny, and Hermione went to the girls' dressing rooms to change. Alex came out first and waited outside the dressing rooms. A boy came out from the guys' rooms. He had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. He had cold air around him that says 'I'm the best! Mess with me and die.'

The boy approached her and said, "The name's Draco Malfoy and I saw a cute girl over staring at me. So what's your name?" Alex was about to respond but then Harry and Justin came out of the dressing rooms and Harry started to yell, "Leave Alex alone Malfoy." "Why would I do anything you say Pothead?" Just grabbed his wand out and pointed it at Malfoy. "Did he do anything to you Alex?" Alex rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, it's called talking. You know, it's what people do when they get acquainted." Harry and Justin looked embarrassed at Alex's response while Draco smirked. "Feisty girl. If I were you two, I wouldn't hang around Pothead and his mudblood friends. You should be friends with purebloods like me. See you around Alex. *Scoffs* Pothead, Zitface." After he left, Alex looked at Justin and laughed. Justin looked confused until Alex held a mirror up. He looked in and saw a giant zit on his head. He shrieked like a girl and yelled, "Not again! Alex, quick fix it!" Alex smirked remembering last time he had a zit and decided to do the same thing again. "Murrieta animata!" His zit became animated and sang out, "It's good to see you guys again!" Harry burst out laughing with Alex. Alex saw Harry laughing said, "Hey you got a good sense of humor! I'm beginning to like you so don't ruin it." She went back to their compartment with Harry to wait for the others. Later the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

WOWP/HP

Hermione, Ron, and Max came back with an angry Justin glaring at Alex. Harry shared with Ron and Hermione what Alex did to Justin.

"Oh you guys know that she did that to him once already right?" Max informed.

"What?! Alex! Using magic like that is irresponsible! If you were in England they'd have arrested you by now! As funny as it sounds, it's shouldn't be used like that!" Hermione started to yell and complain how Alex's actions were wrong and could put her in Azkaban with Justin agreeing with her, while Ron was complimenting her on being a rebel and how his brothers would love her.

"Oh, would you people be quiet already?! And Justin, it seems that you're getting angry at nothing! I mean, you could just use the _garybay imobilitay _spell on him to get rid of Zit."

Zit got angry and started to yell at the kids, "Hey don't you dare get rid of me this time! It's not fair for you kids to just animate me, let me see the good of life again, and then pretend I was never here or have feelings!!!!"

"I don't care! You got Miranda really angry with me the last time," Justin countered. While no one was looking, Alex waved her finger and said _garybay imobilitay_. The zit was then unanimated and the golden trio looked at her. She gave her annoyed 'What?' look to them.

"How did you do that?" Harry said, still amazed that she did wandless magic.

"What do you mean? I mean all the wizards in New York could do that. It's easy," Max said. Ron shook his head.

"No, we have to use our wands."

"I guess wizards from different places have different ways of using magic..." Hermione then turned to Justin to teach her some magic from where he lived. Before he could answer, Alex interrupted him.

"Why ask him? I use magic more than him. I bet I could teach you more than him." Her comment caused Justin to scoff.

"Psh! Yeah, right! I _always_ have to correct your magic mistakes." Alex mocked his reply back at him and turned to Ron and Harry and asked the same thing. They actually said yes, since they wanted to learn how to do wandless magic. Then they decided to tell embarrassing things that had happened to them in the past to know each other more. Harry started about Ron trying to make Draco eat slugs.

"Instead, he ended up being the one who ate slugs! His wand tip was taped backwards!" The Russos were laughing really hard at this point, causing poor Ron to turn redder than his hair if it was possible. Alex decided to tell them about Isabella and the centaur Justin dated by accident.

"Oh you know once, Justin met someone on Wiz Face and when he asked her to WizTech prom, his date turned out to be a centaur!" Alex told them, and then turned to Max to continue the next part.

"He still didn't learn his lesson from that, because a few months later, he let his buddy set him up with _another_ person on Wiz Face. This time, it ended up being a cute girl named Isabella. Only, this time, the catch was that Isabella was a werewolf!" Max said, causing the golden trio to laugh even harder. Alex started to talk again which caused Justin to blush from embarrassment.

"Then he kissed her on the cheek saying how he knew her really well and that they were so _in love_. But then that's when she revealed the secret that when you kiss a werewolf, you turn _into a werewolf_. Then both of them ran into the park, so later our whole family had to go there. The counter potion was to make Justin drink the potion, but our dad thought _ingest _meant to bathe in, which caused Justin to drink his own bath water!" That sent the entire compartment except Justin of course, to burst out laughing. Hermione also didn't laugh for some reason, but instead looked at Justin.

"What was being a werewolf like?" She had a look of curiosity on her face.

"Different from what I thought. They actually aren't as violent as people say. Werewolves are really sweet and gentle people with a condition, not monsters like most would think," Justin replied with a serious face on. Max and Alex nodded, agreeing with him.

"Hey look! We're here!" Everyone got off the trains and got into carriages to get to Hogwarts. They decided to continue their conversations in the carriages. Alex, Harry, and Ron in one. Hermione, Justin, and Max were in another carriage. Both carriages had the same conversation going, each of the golden trio asked the Russos what their pet was. Max conjured himself up a frog named Melvin, while Justin conjured up an owl named Willy after his late dog from so long ago. Alex on the other hand, decided to bend the rules. Instead of getting a cat, rat, owl, or frog, she called the dragon seller from the WWWW (WorldWideWizWeb) and bought a dragon in cat form named Dragon of course. Harry and Ron were completely caught off guard by what she did, but laughed when Dragon started flying around the carriage. Soon they arrived at Hogwarts and the golden trio went to their tables, while the Russos went to where the first years were sorted. Professor Dumbledore told an old lady in green to put the sorting hat on students' heads. Most first years, along with the Russos, jumped when the hat started to sing. The teacher in green (Sorry I forgot her name can someone remind me?) started calling names, starting with the new older kids, the Russos.

"First is Alex Russo!" Alex walked up the stairs and onto the chair. She heard the hat start to talk in her mind.

"Alex Russo! A wizard from Waverly Place. You're a sly, cunning, sneaky, street smart, evil genius, and very rebellious. You tend to speak how you feel without hesitating. You seem to also hate following the rules. Even though you're a half blood, you'd be best in SLYTHERIN!!!" All tables just clapped, except for the Slytherin table that cheered and welcomed her with smirks. A boy with bad teeth stood up and introduced himself as Marcus Flint, and seated her between Draco and himself.

"Next is Justin Russo!" Justin nervously went up and tumbled a little on a few steps, causing a few students to snicker, mostly Alex.

"Justin Russo! A smart boy who loves to study and keep his grades up! Very good… You look out for your friends and family. Falling in love fast is one of your bad qualities I see. Not so good at relationships are you? I see you're also very weak at psychical activities. Best fitted in RAVENCLAW!!!" All tables began to cheer, with the Ravenclaws being the loudest. He was greeted by a girl named Cho Chang.

"Last, but not least, Max Russo!" Max went up and sat on the chair with his 'thinking' face on, causing a few students to laugh.

"Max Russo, let's see. Very naive at times. Yes, yes, and gullible. Have average grades. You also tend to be brave and out going. Best for…GRYFFINDOR!!!" All tables began to cheer loudly except one, the Slytherin table. He went to the red and gold table and sat down near the golden trio who introduced him to George, Fred, and Ginny. Ginny started to blush as he sat down next to her. They started calling names of the first years and everyone were sorted into their houses. Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his announcement about the school year, started the feast, and sat down again. Tables started talking to each other about everything.

"So, what year are you in, Alex? I'm Pansy, a third year," Pansy gave her a look that Gigi and her wannabes usually gave her at school. Alex knew she wouldn't like this girl but decided to try.

"Same here. So who else is in their third year?" Alex decided to be nice and strike up a conversation. She felt someone poking her in the side from the right. She looked and saw Draco shaking his head at her. Seeing her confused look, he sighed and whispered to her.

"Don't ask anything with a lot of answers, she'll never stop talking."

"Oh. That's ok Pansy, Draco here just told me, and so you don't have to waste your breath!"

"Oh! That's so sweet Drakie! You didn't want me to have a sore throat!" Pansy started to hug him from in front of the table causing food to fall on both of them.

"PANSY! You're getting food all other me!" His pale face was now as red as the tomato sauce. Alex silently laughed with Marcus on the other side. "You think this is funny?!"

"Yes. *Giggles louder* Ok, ok, I'll stop laughing, here," Alex managed to say and pointed her wand at the mess on Draco. After a few seconds, it disappeared.

"Hey! What about me?!" Pansy was screeching about still being messy from the food.

"Oh, you're on your own."

"But why'd you help Draco and not me?"

"Because you did that to both of you. He didn't do anything," Alex stuck her tongue out at Pansy, causing a few guys around them to laugh. Marcus turned to her and asked a few questions.

"You seem to act like a Slytherin, now what type of blood are you? Mudblood, means your parents are muggles, Half-blood, one wizard parent and one muggle, or pureblood, both are wizards?" He smirked at her.

"I'm a half-blood!" She smiled at him, but got confused as the happy and smug looks fell from the Slytherin students' faces. "What?"

"You don't belong here," Pansy told her with a disgusted look on her face and turned away. Alex suddenly felt alone in the table.

Over at the Ravenclaws, Justin and Cho were flirting. Well, Cho was flirting. Justin was just stammering and twitching nervously, until she asked him things about his old life and family.

"So what type of blood are you? You know? Pure, half, or muggle?" Justin had read about the type of wizards so he didn't need her to explain.

"I'm a half-blood," he said. Cho had a terrified look on her face as he said that.

"But then that means your sister's a half-blood too! How'd she get into Slytherin? They're going to make her life miserable there!" Justin became a little worried but knew lex was capable of taking care of herself and reassured himself that.

"Actually, Cho, as worried as we should be, Alex is a dangerous girl. She can take care of herself," he told Cho with a confident look on his face.

At the Gryffindor, people were asking Max the same thing about his blood trait and were shocked to know that Alex, a half-blood, got into Slytherin.

"Hey Max what do you like to do?" Ginny was asking things about him and found herself liking with everything he said by making her laugh.

"Oh, I like to mess with Alex and Justin. I do crazy, but serious stuff that makes people laugh at for no reason at all!" This caused Ginny to giggle for no reason. Hermione noticed that Ginny had a small crush on Max and thought it was adorable. She whispered it to Ron and Harry. Harry thought it was cute. Ron on the other hand, was acting like any older brothers would and started fuming. Hermione started to think that it was a bad idea to tell him that.

"Hey look Professor Dumbledore's standing up again!" Harry pointed to the front.

"It seems we have another student who was late to Hogwarts. He's a transfer too. Ronald Longcape, come up here!"


	3. Chapter 3

WOHAWP

"It seems we have another student who was late to Hogwarts. He's a transfer too. Ronald Longcape, come up here!(For those of you that don't remember him, he was the evil man that tried to trick Alex into loving him.) Also, the new teacher for DADA is here, Dr. Evilini!" This caused Justin and Alex to gasp and stand up. Alex pointed at him and started to accuse him.

"But he's evil! He's going to try and take over the school! He tried to use me and take over WizTech once!" Justin nodded and agreed with her.

"Yeah! He's also an evil mastermind for making himself seem innocent!" Ronald raised up both of his hands like an accused person usually does.

"Hey I know I've done some wrong things in the past, but this time, I've changed." This time Justin accused Dr. Evilini.

"And she tried to drain my wizard powers in the tournament! Listen to her name! Dr. _Evil_ini," Justin yelled from across the hall. Max stood up to back up his siblings.

"That is true! Plus, both of them used Alex and Justin to do evil things! You can't let them go here!" Suddenly the whole hall began to say things like, "Believe them! They know them better than we do," or "Send them out! Those two don't belong here!" or "No! They could've changed!" from the Hufflepuffs. The Slytherin were booing and jeering saying, "The Russos are the ones who don't belong!" After a while the whole hall was chanting "Send them out!" but half were saying it towards the two on the stairs, the other half were against the Russos.

Professor Dumbledore finally had enough and told them to be quiet. Harry stood up and began talking.

"With all due respect sir, I think we should believe them. The Russos have known them longer than we have."

"I'm sorry Harry, but until the Russos have proven that they are guilty, I can't make them leave for Azkaban." Professor Dumbledore gave an apologetic look to them, but Justin had an idea. He nodded to his younger siblings and they got his idea. All three pointed up.

"_Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their minds!_" People started saying random things that were embarrassing.

"I may act tough, but my worst fear is a weasel!" Draco shouted, but then covered his mouth. People from Gryffindor start snickering. Ron stood up and shouted something all but one person knew.

"Hermione, I really love you even though I fight with you." Ron and Hermione started to blush madly. Hermione then said the same thing. Next, Cho started saying a secret.

"I have a boyfriend, but I've been flirting with other guys and cheating on him!" She gasped and bit her lip. A guy from the Ravenclaw table looked at her in disbelief and shouted

"It's over then!" He ran out the hall and to who knows where. Professor Dumbledore was next to tell a secret.

"Professor Crumbs and I have been to impress for years!" He looked away as people started to laugh. Snape started to smirk until he said his secret.

"It's true when people say I don't bathe. I haven't had a shower in years; I've been using charms to make myself not smell bad!" This sent the whole hall into fits of laughter. People began to calm down until Harry stood up and said something when he had liked Cho.

"When I still liked Cho, I tried to practice kissing her with a mop!" Cho started blushing while everyone began laughing again. Teachers were trying to hold in smirks and smiles. Alex was still laughing as people continued embarrassing themselves. Justin brought them back to why they casted the spell in the first place.

"Why did you come to Hogwarts? What's your plan this time?!" Ronald spoke up first.

"The Dark Lord made a deal with us. We become his spies and he gives us ultimate powers." Evilini glared at him until she spoke, which caused Ronald to glare at her.

"We were to spy on the Order and Dumbledore and give their plans to him near the end of the year. After he kills Dumbledore, the two of us will be allowed to drain powers from as much wizards as we want. *Cackles* Shoot!"

"See professor Dumbledore? They are imposters! Working for whatever his name is lord! Just who is the so called Dark Lord anyways?" People began to shout who the Dark Lord was. Alex got annoyed and yelled back at the. "Oh forget it! I'll figure it out on my own!" Justin waved goodbye as Ronald and Evilini were taken from the school and sent to Azkaban or what the wizards had called it. Professor Snape announced that they will be getting their schedules tomorrow at breakfast. Everyone went back to their dorms.

Max and the other Gryffindors began talking about what classes they will get and who their roommates will be. Harry looked at him guessed.

"We have an extra bed this year, so hopefully our dorm," Harry had a welcome smile on his face. "Then we can mess with Ron while he's asleep together!" Ron looked at him in disbelief.

"But Harry! You said you had nothing to do with me waking up with blue hair and gum in it a few days ago!"

"And it's true! I didn't do that. But I was the one who charmed your eyesight to see Hermione on every girl and Draco on every guy you see!" Max then remembered something.

"Oh! Speaking of Hermione, are you guys going out now? You both said you liked each other tonight, remember? 'Oh Hermione I'm so in love with you! Your hair smells so sweet!'" Harry started laughing and imitated Ron too.

"Yeah Ron! 'H-hey H-herm-mione! Can you help with my-err home-w-w word? *girly shriek*'" Harry and Max started laughing at his imitation of Ron, who was extremely red by either anger or embarrassment. Finally they reached the Gryffindor painting. The fat lady 'sang' what's the password. Harry gave her the password and they went inside. Ron ran strait into his dorm and told them that Max was their new roommate and went to bed immediately. Before Max went to bed, Harry tugged on his arm.

"Hey Max, can I ask you something?" Max nodded. "Umm… is your sister Alex…um. Well, is she… does she…" Max thought he was rambling too long and just guessed what the question was.

"If you want to know if she's single or likes anyone, then the answers are she's single, but just broke up with Dean 'The Tattoo' Moriarty. She still likes him. But if you want to go out with her, I could be your wingman and help you get with her."

"Really? Great! Thanks Max! So what do I have to do?"

"Go talk to Justin about it. You'll need his approval. Plus, he knows more about who she'd like. Anyways I'm going to sleep now, night."

"OK. Night Max. Night Ron."

Over in the Slytherin room, Alex was shunned by everyone but one person. The guy walked up to her when she came out of her dorm.

"Hey I'm Blaise Zabini. If you want to know why the others hate you, it's because everyone in Slytherin are pureblood. You're the only one who's not a pureblood. But don't worry I don't care about that stuff. To me, it's kind of like racism and stuff. If you ever wanna talk, I'll be there."

"Thanks. It's getting kind of annoying that people are dodging me like the plague."

"Don't mention it Alex. Besides what you did at dinner is a good way of thanking me. I've been trying to find out what scares Draco the most. Who knew it would be weasels?"

"Oh! You just gave me a great idea! I'll turn into a weasel and you put me on his pillow. Tomorrow everyone will hear what the great Slytherin Prince's scream of terror sounds like!"

"Whoa you're not one of those fan girls who wants to get in his bed do you?"

"Ew! No! I just want to get back at him for…. Something that I have no idea at the time. But I just want something fun to happen. So help me? You room with him." She gave him the puppy dog look, causing him to laugh and agree. "Great, _animoza espanoza_!" She turned into a weasel at Blaise's feet and he put her into his robe so no one could see. He went into their room where Crabbe, Goygle, and Draco were asleep. He gently put Alex on Draco's pillow. She softly set herself on his face and slept there for the night.

Justin and Cho were talking in the Ravenclaw common room about Hogwarts.

"And so he said, 'Aww, are all of you mudbloods from charity the best you can do? ' It got our quidditch captain so angry, he spit in his hand and rubbed it in mud near their feet and then shook hands with Flint!" Justin burst out laughing, but stopped when he remembered that Alex was in Slytherin. Would they treat her nicely? Would they hurt her? Would her roommates let her sleep with them or kick her out? Cho noticed that he was worried and figured that he was thinking of his sister. "Hey, don't worry. Like you said before, your sister's a dangerous girl. She can take care of herself."

"I know. You're right, but now that I think of it, it's not her I should be worrying about; it should be people in her house. Watch, I bet you that first thing tomorrow, we'll hear a scream from a Slytherin."

"Come on, your sister can't be that bad!"

"Wanna bet? Anyhoo, good night Cho." They both said goodnight and went to their dorms to get some sleep.

In the morning, just like Justin predicted, everyone in Hogwarts heard a girl shrieking from the Slytherin house, in a _boys' _dorm. Poor Draco woke up to see a fluffy scarf on his face, but as he had grabbed it, he realized it wasn't a scarf. It was a weasel! He started to shriek loudly startling everyone in Hogwarts. He sounded like a girl in a horror film.

"WHO PUT THIS FILTHY THING ON ME LAST NIGHT?!?!" He looked around the room to see a smirking Blaise and two laughing Crabbe and Goygle. "You!" He shouted, looking accusingly at Blaise. "You put this, this filthy beast on me last night didn't you, you little punk!" His face was red from anger, while Blaise's was red from laughter.

"Hey Alex, I think you can change back now," Blaise said through his fits of laughter. Draco's brows scrunched together in a confused gesture. He dropped the weasel as he heard a spell.

"_Humanoza espanoza_!" The weasel transformed into Alex Russo, who stood up and started rubbing herself on Draco's bed. "Man! I always mess up the spell," she said as she stood up. "Thanks for your help Blaise." She then left the boys' room and went to her own room. People from Slytherin gave her dirty looks for being a blood traitor and being friends with muggles.

In the mess hall, students were gossiping on who it could have been screaming in the morning. Alex and Justin decided to sit with the Gryffindors.

"Did you guys hear that girl shriek this morning?" Everyone nodded but Alex.

"What girl? The only one screaming this morning was Draco…" Everyone gave her a confused look, indicating her to go on. "See, I didn't like him picking on you guys so last night, Blaise and I came up with a plan. I turned into a weasel and Blaise would take me into the boy's dorm and onto Draco's bed. I slept on his face until he woke up screaming." Everyone began to crack up as she described Draco's face when he had shrieked. Soon the doors burst open and in came a red Draco with two human boulders behind him. He sat down at the Slytherin table while shooting anyone in his vision with a death glare.

Hey Alex, can I talk to you for a moment?" Max startled Alex with that question. She nodded and followed his out of the hall.

Sorry this was supposed to be set in the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, but I forgot the part about the dementor on train so sorry! Just pretend I did put it in.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but you guys know how schools are. Plus, getting ready for high school gets me lazy XD. Gomen so I'll try to make this chapter as enjoyable as possible to make up for it.

Max and Alex stepped around Draco and into the hall to talk.

"So… Alex, have you… liked any guys at Hogwarts lately?" Max asked with a nervous smile.

"Max…we _just _got here. Don't you think it's a little soon for me to like anyone since I just broke up with Dean?" Alex replied with a slightly sad face.

Ignoring everything that Alex had said, Max continued to phase 2 of his 'plan.'

"Great Alex! Because I heard that there's this really cool guy that likes you!" He gave her one of his goofy smiles. Alex just stared at him with an 'Are you really _that_ dense' look on her face. Max continued like a clueless person like he usually does.

"He is an _awesome_ Quidditch player! This guy knows a lot of battle magic, and-"

He was cut off by Alex using a spell on his mouth, causing him to lose his voice for a few minutes. She just walked into the grand hall again to continue eating her breakfast. But just as soon as she could take a bite, someone twirled her around. She turned around and saw the angry face of

"Malfoy! Oh…so did you hear about that scream this morning?" She asked him with a nervous and innocent smile on her face.

"Oh I did. I also heard about who was the so called 'weasel'….Alex Russo!" He charged at her as she ducked under the table. Justin from the Ravenclaw table saw his sister in danger and ran over to the Slytherin table and threw a piece of turkey at Draco. The turkey leg hit him square in the face along with another person eating spaghetti. The person accidentally threw a part of their spaghetti at Draco, causing him to fall backwards from the double blow. When he got up, his face had some sauce on it, and a pile of spaghetti was on his head as if it was his hair.

"YOU SCUMS ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!" He screamed at the two and raised his wand. "_Wingardian leviousa_!" Justin and Alex immediately floated into the air. Alex had an idea to level the playing field, she got rid of the spell she casted on Max and told him to use their gravity spell. Justin, Max, and Alex all waved their wands and yelled out the spells.

"_Havity no gravity!_" Draco followed the two Russo into the air. The Golden Trio ran to aid their friends. Alex saw their positions and had an idea.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione! You guys wanna have a little target practice? Hit that blond boy right there!" She started laughing as the trio picked up food to throw. Draco didn't like her idea of 'fun' and started waving his wand around to swing the two Russo in the air, but since two of the three Russo in the air controlled Draco's position in the air, all three were flying around the room. All the houses sat there amused and most even chanted, "Shoot him down!" Max, being the clueless one on the ground, thought of an idea that he shouldn't have.

"Hey! Now he's a moving target! 50 points to whoever hits him the head! 25 for hitting his arm! And 20 for getting his legs! And…whoever knocks him out of the air, 500 points!!" Everyone cracked up, but then all the houses started to join in on 'target practice'. However, while all the houses aimed for Draco, Slytherin aimed for Alex and Justin. With all the commotion, no one noticed the teachers coming in. But they all soon noticed as a student missed Draco as he floated up and hit Professor Dumbledore right in the face. They all gasped and without their concentration, Alex, Justin, and Draco fell to the ground. Dumbledore looked at all three of them.

"My office. _Now_." He went to his office as the three followed nervously behind him. Inside, he started giving them a lecture.

"Unbelievable. Alex, Justin, you two are new students , so behave in my civilized school! And Draco! Getting into fights with the new students on the very first week? That's a new low, even for YOU! I'm afraid I have to give all three of you detention for two weeks with Professor Snape, and call your parents about this!" Justin got upset because he never got in trouble at any school at all.

"Professor Dumbledore! I only got into the fight to help my sister! She could've gotten hurt because of him!"

"Justin Russo, you are already in trouble. I suggest you don't try the blame game right now." Alex saw how upset her brother was and decided to help him.

"What he said was true Professor Dumbledore. Him getting into problems like this is nothing new. He always helps me. It's nothing new. Please, don't blame him for any of this. I'll take four weeks of detention if it gets him out of this." Dumbledore thought about it for a few minutes and decided to let Justin off the hook.

"Fine, but since you and Draco here keep getting into fights, I'm afraid you two shall have a… different type of punishment. You two are in the same dorm. So my new punishment for you two are…"

Sorry guys but that's all for right now. Review for more, and I'll try to get better ideas for the next chapter! ^.^


End file.
